Shades Of The Night
by RanTsuki
Summary: HitsuHina oneshot.A sleepless Hinamori seeks comfort in.....who else other than her sweet Shirochan?


Disclaimer : I absolutely have NO right to manipulate any bleach characters, because they are NOT mine.

A/n:just as a pre-warning or whatever you call it, this fic is really cheesy, I'm running out of ideas , so please forgive me…..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere between the swaying breeze of his dreams, Hitsugaya Toushiro stirred on his bed. Ten minutes have passed since he dipped his head on his white pillow. Barely ten minutes.

Outside was raining. The downpour was so heavy that you can no longer hear any reverberation from the outer surface of the world, except the ditzy jingles of the raindrops, falling on the sidewalks in soul society one by one, crashing and splattering on to the earth.

Today had been a really tiresome day for our youngest captain alive in soul society. Even with the help of his usually–slacking–off–of–work vice captain he was still stretched far. He was ordered to create barriers , lots of them , in the human world, in order to protect those poor human souls from the unruly arrancars. And , well – creating barriers had never been easy in the first place , not with those unburied souls gawking at him now and then , or asking stupid questions like who the hell he is , or how come he has a white hair for a _kid_ , or why is it that he was – undeniably _short_. Hitsugaya did manage to limit his outrage with _just_ an icy-mind-your-own-business-and-shut-the-hell-up-if-you-wanna-go-home-in-one-piece-look for the first insult, but when the second one hit, well, let's just put it this way, the whole town turned into an ever-lasting snow resort , complete with eternal snow as an added bonus.

And , well – as you've guessed it . Yama-jii wasn't very happy with his act.

And that's how he ended up sitting on his desks, hidden beneath uncountable mountains of paperworks for him to finish.

Hitsugaya was cuddling soundly on his bed, savoring the warmth of his blanket on his cheeks, when a sudden flash of white lightning gorged the dark night sky. The green-eyed captain sat bolt upright right away, disconnected completely from his dreams.

_Damn these lightning ._

Hitsugaya dropped back down to bed when he realized something. It wasn't the rain , that had sarcastically cut him off his land of dreams. It was something else. The presence of someone , in a ten-meter-radius from his room. Its-

"Taichou-"

"Taichou-"

He heard her knock outside his door.

"Taichou!"

_What is it that she wants?_

"What do you want, Matsumoto!"

Hitsugaya growled , literally growled under his breath.

"Taichou! Please open the door!"

The voice outside continued to say while ramming his door in series of unrhythmic taps.

_Why can't she just see me tomorrow?_

"I'm already asleep. Whatever it is, it's gonna have to wait till tomorrow,"

Hitsugaya yelled whatever it is that's closest in his mind, realizing, the second later, that what he had just uttered was undeniably stupid.

Hitsugaya thought reluctantly and hid his head under his pillow, hoping that his action could drown away his vice captain's noise.

"Taichou! Open the door!"

Or not.

_Geez, this better be good._

He thought as he reluctantly pulled himself off his blankets and approached his door.

"What is it Matsumoto?"

He said sleepily, in a tone that was best described as 'annoyance', as he swung his doors open , letting the cold breeze of the rain greet him.

"Umm- taichou it's-"

Hitsugaya no longer had the need to hear his vice captain's words anymore. He knew why she's here.

Hitsugaya glanced to the person standing behind his blonde vice captain. Even though he could hardly see her in the dark night ,he knew straight away who she is. Black hair, shy posture, brown eyes, with a height that was slightly taller than he is.

"Get in, Hinamori,"

He said softly. Way softer than his previous pitch.

The white haired boy jammed his doors wider for the girl to enter.

"Arigatou, Rangiku san,"

Hinamori said shyly to the blonde beauty who had accompanied her.

"Don't mention it, Hina-chan,"

Matsumoto smiled.

Hinamori then turned and entered Hitsugaya's room.

Standing in the cold night's air, Rangiku shivered and said

"Well, I guess I'd better be off now, Taichou"

"Un-"

Hitsugaya watched as his vice captain disappeared from his corridors.

"Oh , and Matsumoto!"

He yelled.

"Thanks for accompanying her!"

Somewhere between the stairs, Matsumoto smiled and continued her way back.

_Damn that Matsumoto ._

_How was I supposed to know that Hinamori's with her?_

Had it been that Matsumoto was alone on his door steps , Hitsugaya would – literally – smack the door on her face. But it turned out that she was with the one person that had an ultimate control over him. The one he swore to protect. How else would he supposed to react if not being fuming silently inside?

If he had known that His Hinamori was waiting outside the door , freezing silently in the rain , he would've jumped out the bed immediately.

"Here, wear this,"

Hitsugaya threw her a blanket and walks away to the empty fireplace.

Hinamori , who was sitting on a wooden chair across the bed strides her fingers along the soft , cottony surface of the blanket. She liked this about Hitsugaya , the way he would seem to be angry or growling even , when he was simply – simply worrying for her.

"What the hell were you thinking, Hinamori?"

He said as he kneeled down before the fire woods and lit the fire to life.

"Sorry, shiro chan, I was-"

"Its Hitsugaya"

"Sorry, Hitsugaya-kun , I was – unable to sleep and , the –umm , I don't like the rain , and umm. – "

"Okay , okay , I get it,"

"Im really sorry to disturb you, Shiro-Chan"

Hitsugaya strode from across the room and sat on the bed across her , facing her.

"I – I was scared to go to your room alone , so –"

"That's why you took Matsumoto with you?"

"Umm, yeah – I thought, if I was alone you would definitely not let me enter , but if I were with Rangiku – san , I thought you would definitely let her enter, because , well – she's your vice captain,"

"_Baka,"_

And for the first time today , Hitsugaya smiled.

"It's the other way around, you _Baka, _"

Watching the fire dance animatedly inside the fireplace, Hinamori smiled.

"Arigatou, Shiro – Chan"

Somehow, the two of them are standing across each other now.

"You're taking the bed,"

"Huh? Wait – no, I'll sleep on the floor, it's your bed, Shiro-Chan, you should sleep on it,"

"Did you hear me? You're taking the bed,"

"No, Shiro-Chan, it's your bed,"

"You're taking the bed,"

"No I won't , it's your bed, you sleep on it, I'll just sleep at the floor,"

"Hinamori, You're taking the bed,"

"No,"

"Which part of 'taking the bed' do you NOT understand?"

"None?"

_Geez, this is gonna be a LONG night._

Deciding that this argument could go for hours and hours if he didn't stop it now, Hitsugaya grabbed his pillow and his blanket and started forming a mess of blankets on the floor beside the bed. Once done , he threw his pillow on his new bed, and collapsed face-down to it.

"Sleep on the bed, Hinamori,"

Hitsugaya muffled.

He heard her move across the room, approaching the bed. He heard her pulling his sheets. He heard her taking the pillow. But the next thing he knew, Hinamori was lounging on his tangled – blankets on the floor, beside him.

Jade-green eyes flashed open in shock.

"Hinamori, I told you to get on the bed,"

"I'm not gonna sleep on the bed, Shiro –chan, it's yours,"

"Fine then, do whatever you want,"

Hitsugaya settled on the fact that he was already tired and that further arguments would not cause any slight disturbance to her made-up-mind, so he turned his back against her, choosing to lay it all off, and sleep.

Hinamori smiled. She laid her head down to her pillow, facing the back of her Shiro-Chan. She felt protected as she heard his soft intake if breath. She felt warn just by being near him. She felt safe, just by looking at him , knowing that he will always be there for her , in his own laid-back-way.

Silently, Hinamori edged closer to the back of the other , and strode her fingertips on the other's back before gently leaning her head on his shoulders, letting his tenderness and warmth spread onto her cheeks.

"Oyasumi, Shiro-Chan,"

Hinamori said before shutting her beautiful eyes.

Somewhere in his waking moment, Hitsugaya couldn't argue anymore, not with what Hinamori just did. He couldn't argue with her. He never could. For she was his most precious possession. And now, with her snuggling up on his back, how could he argue?

From the very beginning of their relationship, he knew. Ever since they became friends back in those fun-filled days of rukongai, he knew. There was something about her , he guessed, something prized that keeps him alive until now. Something that he knew he would never find in another being. There was always something in her way of saying her words, something on her eyes, something on her touches that let him know , that she needs him , as much as he needed her. There was something in Hinamori that he wouldn't dream of living without. Hinamori was his everything. Her sole existence had kept him alive. Her figure was what kept him being himself. She was the only one who had the single ability to maintain and tackle his attitude.

She was like his undying fire. The first person who had managed to stay warm in his icy presence, the one person who had melted away all his defensive mask , and mostly who had liquefied his heart of ice.

And in that silent , pleasurable bliss where Hitsugaya found his unexpected comfort for the night, he finally let go of all the stress he had that day and fell, to his peaceful slumber, right next to his precious Hinamori.

Fin

A/n:

Well folks , that's it! I know the plotline wasn't even great and I have lots of disadvantages in both grammar and vocabulary , but please be nice to me and review! Thankssss………………waves HitsuHina banner enthusiastically don't you juz love'em?He thought as he reluctantly HeeHE


End file.
